1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to block wall construction, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for use in the construction of cinder and/or cement masonry block walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cinder, cement, clay and other masonry blocks and bricks are popular in the construction of walls because of their relatively low cost and consistent appearance. However, present techniques for the construction of block walls are cumbersome, labor intensive and suffer from drawbacks because special (“buttered”) mortar is required to be applied between the individual blocks and between the rows or courses of blocks in the wall. It is a time consuming and messy task to mix a batch of the mortar, and to thereafter constantly shuttle back and forth between the block wall and the mortar supply to apply the necessary mortar between each individual block, and between each course of blocks. Additional batches of mortar must often be mixed during the course of block wall construction, particularly with larger walls. Then, when construction is complete, the messy mortar must be cleaned up.
In addition to the labor and cleanup problems associated with applying mortar, any excess mortar that is applied between the individual blocks or courses of blocks in the wall has a tendency to squeeze into the openings or cells inside the blocks. When the mortar hardens, it leaves irregular shapes and blobs of excess material inside the cells. This can be detrimental to structural strength since such excess mortar can displace the structural grout that is ordinarily poured into these cells after the wall is erected, and may even prevent such grout from entering into the cells.
Obtaining consistent spacing between the individual blocks in the wall as well as between the courses of blocks also poses a perennial problem in construction. Different spacing devices have been developed in the prior art for use in the construction of block walls, including the spacer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,815 which discloses a support unit having various flanges, legs and tabs, the support unit being designed for placement between blocks to separate them by a constant distance. Mortar is then applied over and around these spacer units which become part of the wall. However, the spacer of the '815 patent is of complicated design, and it does not eliminate the need for mortar to be applied between the blocks and courses of blocks, and the above-described problems associated therewith.
It is therefore desirable to reduce or eliminate the mortar ordinarily used in the construction of block walls while maintaining appropriate wall strength. It is also desirable to provide a way to establish consistent spacing between blocks and courses of blocks in a block wall using a minimum amount of mortar.